


Incommunicado

by beedekka



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Tim have a rare day off from the chaos of Whitbury New Town Leisure Centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incommunicado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



Waking naturally to bright, crisp light filtering around the edges of the curtains, Gavin lay still for a moment and reflected on how nice it was not to be brought to his senses by the shrill ring of his alarm for once. Not only was his alarm not even switched on, neither was Tim's, and the knowledge that they were about to enjoy the rare luxury of a day off together felt like a greater stress-buster than _any_ of Mrs Brittas's relaxation tapes.

Beside him, Tim's breathing was as even as a metronome, and the rhythm didn't falter as Gavin drew him a little closer into his arms. He hooked one knee loosely over Tim's legs and settled into the peaceful feeling of being warm and comfortably wrapped around him. The heat where their bodies pressed together under the covers was the perfect antidote to the cold Winter morning, and Gavin wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or happy at the fact that his cock was already half hard in anticipation of the slow, lazy sex they could have when his lover woke up.

As though it was aware that they had the day off, the traffic on the road outside seemed quieter than usual, and even the gurgling and clicking of the boiler heating up was strangely muted. After a few minutes of marvelling at the hushed atmosphere, Gavin was on the verge of slipping back to sleep when he was suddenly jarred awake again by the ringing of the phone at his bedside.

He turned to stare at it in dismay. "Oh god."

There was a muffled growl from Tim's side of the bed. "If that's anyone from the centre…" he mumbled into the pillow.

"I knew even one uninterrupted day was too much to hope for!"

"Don't answer it."

"But it _might_ be someone else…"

"Who? Who else would call at this time?" Tim rolled over and buried himself further into the duvet, covering his ears with the material and groaning.

With trepidation, Gavin picked up the telephone. "Hello? Carole… What a surprise to hear from you." He listened for a moment as she babbled through something completely incomprehensible about 'big shoes' and 'the doors come off one by one', and briefly found himself wondering if maybe he hadn't woken up at all, and was just having a particularly surreal dream. Sadly, however, if his years of working at Whitbury New Town Leisure Centre had taught him anything, it was that nothing was ever too surreal to be real.

"Um, Carole? This _is_ my day off," he ventured. "I booked it quite a long time ago because I particularly wanted this date to be work-free for Tim and I. Isn't there someone else who could deal with this? Perhaps Colin could remove his hands from the toilet, or whatever it is he's doing, and sort it out; or Laura, or any one of the many members of staff who aren't either of us…" He paused before adding, almost to himself, "You've no idea how grateful I would be."

Carole responded by making a few more bizarre comments that he presumed pertained to the current situation at the centre, but they didn't really seem to be illuminating matters, so when a suitable pause in her side of the conversation came along, he interjected with a jolly, "I'm sure everything will be fine," and quickly hung up.

"What on Earth did she want?" Tim asked.

"I couldn't make head nor tail of what she was talking about. I think something's gone missing, but I didn't get what it was or what _I_ might be able to do about it that anyone who is already there couldn't manage."

"Well, whatever's going on, I think it's probably safe to say that we're better off out of it," Tim remarked. He stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. "The leisure centre will have to do without us for one day."

"Yes!" Gavin turned to Tim and smiled, his mind taking him back to the reason they had booked this date off, specifically. "A whole day off together… and a very important day. Happy Anniversary, Tim."

Tim smiled at him in return. "Happy Anniversary to you."

They looked at each other quietly for a moment, allowing their pride at the last ten years to go without saying. Then Gavin leaned in and kissed his lover, giving the top of his thigh a possessive squeeze through the material of the duvet at the same time.

"And since we're both awake now," he murmured, "how about we start the day with some… _brisk exercise_?"

"That sounds like a very healthy idea," Tim replied, shifting the duvet out of the way entirely and allowing Gavin's palm to come to rest directly on his leg. "In fact, I always advise people to warm up thoroughly beforehand with some muscle massage."

They began kissing again in earnest, with Gavin showing that he was definitely capable of following advice when it was offered, by stroking and caressing the firm skin under his fingers and moving closer towards Tim's growing erection with every touch. He was only millimetres away from his goal when suddenly…

The phone rang again.

"Oh, what?! Who is this _now_?" Gavin exclaimed, stilling his hand abruptly as they both turned to glare daggers at the offending device.

"I think we can guess, Gavin…" Tim replied exasperatedly.

Gavin took a deep breath and reached reluctantly for the receiver. "Hello? Mr Brittas! I wasn't expecting to speak to you today…"

"Just get rid of him," Tim whispered. "Say you can't hear him properly or something and hang up."

"Shh!" Gavin covered the mouthpiece and gave Tim a pointed 'look'.

"What?" Tim replied indignantly. "It's not as if it's going to be important. Tell him you're going to complain to the union that he's harassing you at home."

"Brittas might be a pain in the arse, Tim, but let's try not to make our day off a permanent one!"

Gavin turned his attention back to the phone. "Yes, Mr Brittas. No… The lost property records going back four years? I don't think we've got any going back more than two; they were destroyed in the acid spillage, remember? And so was all the lost property they related to."

Tim's eyebrows knitted into a frown as he watched Gavin listening to Brittas on the other end of the line, whilst Gavin's own expression became increasingly bemused.

"I don't remember ever seeing a clown outfit."

"Brittas _is_ the clown outfit," Tim hissed.

Gavin leant back sharply and turned the receiver away in case the hiss carried onto the line. "No, I think I _would_ remember something like that."

"This is ridiculous," Tim whispered, moving forwards to close the space between them once again. "If you don't get rid of him soon, I'm going to have to take action myself… I want to finish what we just started."

As if to reinforce his words, Tim reached up to the side of Gavin's face that didn't currently have a phone clamped to it and carefully tilted his chin up, flashing him a devious look. Then he leant in and licked a long, wet stripe across Gavin's jaw line, swiftly following it with a series of kisses and nips down his neck that ranged from those that barely touched the skin to those just on the right side of ungentle. Gavin's breath audibly hitched, and Tim smirked against his collarbone before giving a hard lick along that as well.

"What? Er, no, I'm fine," Gavin said hastily into the phone. "Look, I'm going to have to go now. Can I just sort out the clown problem tomorrow? I really did want this day off."

"_Hang up_," Tim urged him, his voice low and seductive. "In fact, you've got 10 seconds before I do it for you."

"Sorry, w-what was that, Mr Brittas?" Gavin stuttered, struggling to concentrate on both the men speaking to him.

"Eight… seven…"

"Perhaps I could have a look tomorrow, then. But I don't think Mr Loopy's clothes are going to be anywhere we wouldn't have already seen them…"

"Five…" Tim cautioned, glancing sideways to the bedside table.

"His _car_?! Do you mean an actual car? We'd have surely noticed _that_, Mr Brittas."

Tim stretched his arm out across the bed, his hand hovering over the base of the phone, poised to cut Brittas off. "Three… two…"

Gavin shook his head and made a loose grab for Tim's wrist, trying to prevent him from closing the final few centimetres to the button, but it was a fruitless effort – Tim easily twisted his hand out of the way and pressed his index finger onto the cradle, weighting it down for long enough to end the call.

"One!" He grinned at Gavin triumphantly. "Oh dear, Mr Brittas seems to have a bad connection all of a sudden…"

"Tim," Gavin sighed. "He's only going to ring back."

Tim leant down and reached along the wall, feeling for the point where the phone was plugged in. He released the connection and slid his hand back out, holding the wire up between them. "It's a very bad connection. You know, I don't think he's going to be able to get hold of us again at all today."

Gavin looked worriedly at the end of the wire for a second before his desire for an entirely Brittas-free day overwhelmed the fear of any possible consequences of ignoring him, and he broke into a mischievous smile. "Gosh, Tim. I've been saying there's something wrong with that line for ages… What a shame we hadn't got around to investigating it properly before today."

Tim nodded. "A real shame." He flicked the wire away onto the floor and reached to clasp the back of Gavin's neck. "Now, where were we?" he murmured, before gently pulling him forward into a slow and indulgent kiss.

In each other's embrace, the heat between them increased rapidly, and Tim's fingers slipped down to find the hem of Gavin's vest top and pull it upwards. Gavin wasted no time in helping him, and moments later they were both undressed, with two sets of boxers joining the vest top and the phone wire on the carpet.

Gavin let Tim push him back against the pillows, enjoying the fact that he was taking charge, but feeling a little guilty that he hadn't jumped straight in to make good on their innuendo from earlier; it wasn't as if wrapping his hand around his lover's cock and stroking until he was gasping and spent was the type of exercise he was ever going to tire of.

"You mustn't let me let _you_ do all the work," he fretted.

"Don't. Think. About. Work," Tim chided, punctuating each of the words with a kiss to Gavin's chest. "It's our day off, remember?"

Gavin found himself laughing, then almost immediately biting back a moan as Tim's tongue swirled over the sensitive skin around first one nipple and then the other, teasing them into hardness and sparking a wave of arousal that he felt move all the way to the pit of his stomach and on to the tip of his cock. Tim didn't miss the shudder, shooting Gavin a cheeky wink before sliding down between his legs and taking hold of the base of his erection.

Gavin watched Tim run his tongue quickly across his lips and close his eyes before taking his cock into his mouth; it was the same tiny routine he enacted every time he did it, and Gavin had come to look forward to it almost as much as the subsequent feeling of his lips and tongue itself. The fact that he knew that _Tim_ knew that, and that this was almost certainly _why_ he always did it, only served to make it even better.

Before long, the steady rhythm that Tim had set up between his lips and his hand had reached the stage where it was seriously fragmenting Gavin's composure, and the insistent heat and pressure of his mouth was pulling him closer to release with every movement. Gavin reached to run his fingers through Tim's hair and let him know he was about to come, and a split-second later he was spilling down his throat.

When Gavin's breathing had calmed a little and he opened his eyes and focused properly, Tim was looking at him with a trace of amusement in his expression. "It's a good job I've got excellent reaction time," he quipped.

Gavin smiled ruefully. "Let's see how long it takes for you to react to _this_, then…"

He sat up and ran his hand around the side of Tim's hip, encouraging him forwards. When they were close enough to kiss, he captured his lips and took a careful grip around his cock as well. Sliding the pad of his thumb around the tip, Gavin felt the shiver and the sticky wetness that told him Tim was more than ready for this, and as they continued to kiss, he slowly pumped the firm flesh beneath his hand.

He kept his strokes full and even until Tim started moving with him and his breathing began to hamper the kiss; then he sped up, leaning back and enjoying the sound of Tim progressively losing control beside him. Another moment and Tim's erratic breathing was broken by a heartfelt moan and a whole-body shudder, and Gavin felt him coming over both of them.

His goal achieved, Gavin lay back and drew Tim down with him, settling into the pillows and wrapping their bodies loosely together once more. He watched his lover recovering his senses, relishing the sated look on his face and rubbing his fingers fondly over the muscles of Tim's upper arm for a while; so familiar and so strong.

Then he brought his lips close to Tim's ear and whispered softly, "I love you." The light brush of Tim's hand over the small of his back and the answering whisper, "I love you too," was enough to make him feel like luckiest man in the world.

Gavin knew he was going to have to go back to work tomorrow and face the wrath of his boss _and_ some kind of irate clown, but he also knew that the man lying beside him now would be beside him then too, just as he had been for the last ten years.

In the meantime he could relax and enjoy the fact that their day off had only just begun, and he had the definite feeling that they were going to take full advantage of being _incommunicado_.


End file.
